1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to means for assisting in the cutting of hair, and more particularly concerns a device for expediting the uniform cutting of hair and catching of resultant hair clippings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have earlier been disclosed for use by hair stylists in the cutting of a client's hair. For example, devices having aperture or template means through which hair is drawn prior to cutting are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: D 330,270; 4,619,280; and 3,972,075. Devices having adjustable members which guide the movement of scissors in arcuate paths are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,935,870 and 4,137,925. U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,830 discloses a hair cutting cape for receiving hair clippings but does not aid in the cutting of the hair.
Of the aforesaid devices, only the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,925 to Castillo is useful for the precision cutting of hair adjacent the forehead region, as in producing a hair style known as "bangs" wherein hair is forwardly combed, downwardly directed, and cut along a substantially horizontal line. The Castillo device, however, is of complex construction, difficult to utilize, and uncomfortable for the client. Adjustability of the Castillo device to accommodate different head sizes and/or hair styles requires the manipulation of four wing nuts.
The bangs hairstyle is very popular. However, securement of proper aesthetic effect is dependent upon well executed cutting performance. In particular, it is necessary that the lowermost extremity of the bangs hair line be uniform, straight, horizontal and at the proper height. Practical means for expediting or achieving proper bangs haircutting would clearly be welcomed by both hairstylists and those individuals who cut their own hair. In the cutting of bangs, the hair clippings are particularly bothersome because they fall upon the person's face.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device for aiding in haircutting to form bangs.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which additionally catches hair clippings.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which is easily adjustable to accommodate different head sizes.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which is easy to use and of durable, simple construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.